


Nightsweats

by tamalinn



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-28
Updated: 2003-05-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamalinn/pseuds/tamalinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge: Include Helen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightsweats

Helen walked slowly towards Lex, swaying her hips in a lazy way that begged, "fuck me." In a second he was off the bed and behind Helen, spinning her to face him before he pounced.

She landed on her back on the bed, with Lex neatly on top of her. Helen parted her legs, Lex sinking between them.

***

Lex awoke with a start, shaking and sweating and gasping for breath.

"Lex, you 'kay?" mumbled a sleepy voice beside him.

"Mm," Lex said, willing his movement under control. "Bad dream."

Clark threw an arm around him. "Sleep, baby. I've got you."


End file.
